


It's a Plan like Another

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Cosmic control rod, Crack, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Johnny storm death and resurrection, M/M, Negative Zone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Seducing, Yaoi, brief apparition of spidey at the end, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's a Plan like Another

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : bad english.

When Johnny wake up, by god the confusion is great. Being resurrected is like having a hangover power 3000. And there he is, in the middle of Annihilus armies and worm-healers covering his body. He burned them. Darkness.

Johnny wakes up again, this time the worm have made their job and he’s alive for good. He freak out, god this is confusing, and he looks around. He still in the middle of the armies, naked, where’s his costume? Anyways, the big boss come near him. Annihilus ask him to open the gate, the blond refuses. He didn’t sacrifice for nothing. The lord of the negative zone hiss, but doesn’t seem to care. Johnny try to struggles from the insects. 

The insect soldiers puts him in prison where he met the Light Brigade.

\- Hi. Said Johnny.

\- What are you!!!???

\- Uh… Human. The name Johnny Storm aka Human Torch, you?

\- We are the Light Brigade, associate with the universal Inhumans. I am Midnight Blade. This is Sun, Creeping Death, Metallic Titan, All-Knowing and Stonethrower.

\- Yo. Please to meet, what’cha doing here? Ask Human Torch.

\- We got capture by Arthrosians, we fight to death for their pleasures. Continue Midnight Blade. 

\- Oh.

\- You… Mister Storm?

\- Johnny please, hum… Well, we kind of have a door to the negative zone in our building, and Annihilus try to enter with his army, but my nephew and my friends pushes them back in and I closed the door before they enter to save them, but unfortunately I die…. And yeah they resurrect me so I open the door, but I said no. 

\- I see. Well, would you like to ally yourself with us to escape? Ask Stonethrower.

\- Of course! 

Unfortunately, their little chat is interrupted by the insects that take them to fight.  
Johnny lose the Light Brigade from his sight and must fight the warrior in front of him. He burn him easily, at first he didn’t want to kill him, but the insect finished the job if he wasn’t killing his adversaries.   
The blond tried to save one of his adversary, but the insectoids were wounding him. 

Storm is put back to prison and he found the Light Brigade alive. 

\- What about we steal the cosmic control rod? Ask Johnny.

\- ….

\- ….

\- …

\- …

\- You’re extremely motivated and a bit crazy, I like that. Said Sun. 

\- Come on guys. It’s not impossible, sure of it, and we’ll have Annihilus to our command, imagine! Continue Johnny.

\- But how…? Ask Creeping Death. 

\- Mister Storm, what about you seduce the lord of the Negative zone? Ask All-Knowing.

\- What…?

\- Seducing is the way to persuade the other to make something. You could seduce him to distract him and take his rode and we would fight solders and join you after you gained it. Continue All-Knowing.

\- Wow, I don’t think he’s hum… like fond of me. 

\- How do you know it?

\- How do YOU know that it will work?

\- I’m the All-Knowing.

\- … Riiiight. And how do I distract him oh ‘’ All-Knowing’’.

\- He is fond of the human way to reproduce.

\- … Ok. I’m not sure he will want to have sex with me.

\- Sex?

\- Human way to reproduce.

\- Ah I see. 

\- Anything else? Like, it’s a good plan, but I’m not…

\- All-Knowing! Thank you, Johnny, you do it, we prepare the weapons when you will have collect the Cosmic control rod. Said Midnight Blade who was delighted. 

\- WHOA GUYS WHOA! NO! 

\- What is it Johnny? Ask Metallic Titan.

\- I don’t want to have sex with Anni-fucking-hilus ok! No! Neither making love or.. or…. Or Come on! Please, it won’t work! All-Knowing, sprout another plan! Midnight Blade please! Said Storm.

\- It will work. Trust me.

\- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!

\- I’m the All-Knowing.

\- … Oh shut up. Come on! No! Sun?? 

\- You’re the best Johnny, we believe in you. Answered Sun.

Human Torch let a sigh of exasperation. How will he get out of it? Oh god, just imagining Annihilus having a penis is disturbing…

\- Why it is me doing it? Why not Stonethrower or Metallic dude? Ask Johnny.

\- You’re the one that propose the plan to steal his rod. Said the Light Brigade.

\- And he prefer you. Finish All-Knowing.

\- And you know that because…? Ask Human Torch.

\- I think you know the answer. She said with a smile.

Johnny rolls his eyes and then a shiver of disgust runs on his skin. He try to make a plan… or a way to start the conversation with the living death that walk, to… seduces him, it. It was like he was in below average bad porn B-movie and he really didn’t like. Especially when he’ll come back to the Fantastic Four (because he will) and try to tell the story. Who is he kidding? He’ll lie. But wait, the Light Brigade might tell them…

The said Light Brigade look at the blond with a huge smile as the door open and insectoids soldier open the door.

\- Hey… hum buddy there… Begins the Human Torch.

The soldier look at him.

\- May I talk to the big boss?....

The insectoid soldier look at his colleague behind him and they communicate. They close the door and a moment later, the guards come get Johnny and the Light Brigade tells him encouragement.   
Storm clench his teeth and try to look around, at an exit or a weapon or something. 

Johnny enters a room and Annihilus is waiting for him. 

\- You wanted to talk to me human.

\- Hum… Yeah. Cozy in here… 

\- ….

\- Hum Sorry… Yeah… So, I was curious, why don’t you kill us… ?

\- I keep you from the combat.

\- And you’ll resurrect me like you did or…

\- If you open the door yes. 

\- Sorry not happening unless you don’t do harm.

\- Ha! Pitiful.

\- This is what I thought, but what do you intend of doing… with the Earth after you conquer it?

\- I’ll enslave it, then I’ll continue with the rest.

\- You want to continue and conquer the galaxy.

\- The universe. 

\- Oh… I see, but with Earth, their heroes and mutants will bow to your… hum… mighty wings and your swagger, I mean of course the galaxy is like already yours… And the universe… Hum… with a lot of motivation, perhaps you could… But with you, nothing’s impossible.

\- Really? Human, you are far more compliant prisoner.

\- … Of course, I don’t want to provoke the more powerful than me, like dead is chill, but being alive is better, I think you understand… But, I mean, when I look at you… I… I…

\- You?

\- … You think, I’m pretty?  
Oh boy, Johnathan Storm, you are the most stupid person alive. Asking that! To Annihilus! If Ben was there, he would have laughed so hard he would have exploded. Boy was he in deep shit. Johnny looks at the megalomaniac in front, twisting his hair, biting his lips, assuming what he just said the most he can. It’s hard to analyse the face of Annihilus because it looks like a mask. He doesn’t move or anything, he stay there with his crossed. After a long silence:

\- You are a pretty view for a human. Said Annihilus.

Johnny let a sigh of relief and get a bit nearer the living death that walk. He doesn’t back off and Storm continue. 

\- Oh… Well cool. Because I think you are.

Damn nervousness and clumsiness, that awkwardness will kill him for sure and good. All this situation makes him say the most surreal and weird and awkward thing. He will fail and fail the Light Brigade and… and… What if it works!? The two option are like… uncool.   
Annihilus still didn’t move and Johnny get nearer, because, and looks in his eyes, trying to see something. God, Johnny feel good to have a kind of pants on him, because he would had chicken away a long time ago if he was naked. 

\- I do not care to be pretty. What do you seek? Said the lord of the Negative zone.

\- You… Your attention.

\- And why?

\- Oh well… I mean… I told you… You’re more powerful, so if I can have your favor and impress you… No, wait sorry…

\- Mph, I’ve seen most of your capacity Human Torch, you cannot impress me. If you mean that I spare your life, consider it done.

\- Oh thank you… And, and don’t say you don’t like to be call pretty or… or handsome, I saw you wings twitch… and I’m sure no one say it to you… I mean… You know what that mean and… and… 

\- … You’ve seen it.

\- Did I impressed you? Just kidding. Can I touch them?

\- My wings?

\- Yeah…

Oh darn Johnny, what the hell. Stress doesn’t help. He really hopes that the Light Brigade isn’t around to listen to what he says. The wings actually are not rough as Johnny thought they would. It’s like touching a lizard instead.   
The blond looks around and the room does have a weird looking computer, some stuff looking like table. However, there’s no weapons.   
Ok, what does he do next? The blond begins to lack of ideas. Well, he didn’t had one in the beginning. Now, he’s like at less than one feet than the lord of the Negative zone. And he begins to sweat, like the most he has in his life. He jumps when Annihilus gets even nearer. He looks away from the heavy gaze. 

\- But what do you seek exactly, human?

How could you even formulate that to an insectoid? Could he… um put the sword in the pedestal? Because Johnny didn’t know and it was a chance he was taking right now. But with all this thinking, he hasn’t answers to Annihilus. 

\- … You know what’s sex?

HEEEY! Everyone says bluntness is the best, so uuuuuum, if it doesn’t, work, he’ll just have to disappear somewhere, forever. 

\- Yes. Answers Annihilus. 

\- Well stick it in, man. Answers Storm with a wink. 

Next thing Johnny knows, it’s that he’s bending over one of the funky table. Oh, and his brain is still trying to process the fact that it worked. 

\- You should be an excellent host. Arthrosians and human hybrid makes powerful soldiers. The one before died, but with your composure, they should be potable.

OOOOOH HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

\- WHOA WHOA! NOT OKAY WITH THIS!!!! Yells Storm. 

Annihilus pins the blond and tear his pants and Johnny try to struggle. Oh boy that was not planned. Wait, what was planned? Oh yeah, nothing. He feel one of the hand on his shoulder, and it crushes it. Johnny whimpers.

\- Don’t go on fire. 

The Human Torch is tempted, but he knows that ‘’the plan’’ will fail if he does… but he don’t want to have babies…   
Johnny bits his lips and he sees the wings of the lord of the Negative zone covering him and he makes a startled cry when he feel Annihilus bites his neck.   
The blond clench his teeth and turns his head to look at Annihilus. He look concentrate and Johnny cry out. The lord of the Negative zone isn’t little. Storm breath and try to adapt at the intrusion, the huge girth tearing him. He squirms, but Annihilus pins him. The blond whimpers when he moves, removing the length, then thrusting back. Johnny clutches his fingers on the table.   
Some soldiers enter the room and Annihilus doesn’t even care about them. Storm feels embarrassed, but they go to the computer and runs some order in it. They seem panicked.

\- My lord…

\- I’m busy. Answers Annihilus in a dark tone.

\- Prisoners have escaped.

\- Is that so? Seem they want you back, human.

He makes a harsh thrust and Johnny whimpers. The blond looks away from the soldiers. He bites his hands and try to calm down. Annihilus pulls him back and turns him. He lift the Human Torch and presses him against a wall. Storm wraps his legs around his waist and clutches his fingers on the shoulders. Johnny have a good look of the lord of Negative zone, but he don’t dare to look down. He closed his mouth to muffle his cry when Annihilus thrust back in.   
Johnny feels sweat running on his temple. And also begins to be hard. It’s freaky.   
Annihilus thrust his cock deeper and Johnny makes a silent moan. The blond opens his eyes and takes a sharp breath when a hard slams brushes his prostate. His eyes locks on the Cosmic control rod, oh yeah it’s right on his chest, well grip there. He moan as another thrust brushes his sensitive spot. Seem Annihilus takes the hint to just slam there and Johnny bites the lord of the Negative zone shoulder.   
Storm isn’t aware that the numbers of soldier has increased in the room, opening the walls and getting weapons or using the weird looking computer. Annihilus don’t care about them and still fucks Johnny against the wall. He’s completely silent as Storm makes soft moans.   
Johnny gets his face near the Arthrosian’s and kisses it. He grabs his own cock and jerks himself. The blond is on the edge and Annihilus’s pace has increased. Okay, it’s been a while that he hasn’t got laid, because if Annihilus is that good, like hitting just the right place, deep enough and at the right rythme, maybe he was in need. A deep thrust makes him spills on his torso and Johnny makes a strangled moan and arch his back against the wall.   
The lord of the negative zone continue and the Human Torch squirms and kisses him. He looks in his eyes and sees something that look like iris.  
Oh fuck, the babies! Yeah, because Annihilus just thrust all his length, hard, and the blond can feel the seed inside him. A shiver of terror runs on his skin.   
Annihilus gets his face near.

\- What were you doing with your lips on my visage? Ask the living death that walk.

\- It’s call a kiss. Answer the blond. 

Annihilus kind of do it. Johnny kisses back, before grabbing the Cosmic control rod and jumping away.  
The Cosmic control rod makes a bright flash and Johnny found himself in a kind of black suit with white flashy line. 

\- You…!

\- Yeah, uh sorry, but I’m going to open the door to go outside, so you should be happy. Said Johnny.

He flied away and try to see the Light Brigade. The blond sees them and goes toward them. 

\- You did it! Yells Midnight Blade. 

\- Yeah!!... OH SHIT!! JUST REMEMBERS SOMETHING!

\- The babies? Ask All-Knowing.

\- YEAH! 

\- Don’t worry, Annihilus didn’t have the time to install the right equipment after he puts his seed inside you. She continues.

\- Oh… good. 

Johnny blast energy against the soldiers that attacks them. Then he decides that would be nice to control them. He raise the Cosmic control rod in the air and the insectoid soldiers look at him and stop what they are doing.   
Unfortunately, a very angry Annihilus attacks the Human Torch.   
Johnny gets a punch in the face, but he puts the Arthrosian on the ground easily and stun him. He puts Annihilus on a leash and wakes him up.

\- Okay there. I won’t hurt you, but you’ll have to not struggle too much. Also, I’m going to open a portal to go to Earth. You can’t come, unfortunately, I’ll liberate you after. Sorry, I mean, no hard feeling!

Johnny opens a portal with the Light Brigade behind, the portal opens on Spider-man.

\- Pete, what are you wearing? 

\- Johnny? Said Spider-man.


End file.
